jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Großmoff
miniatur|Großmoff [[Wilhuff Tarkin, der Kommandant des ersten Todessterns]] Ein Großmoff ist ein Verwalter des Galaktischen Imperiums. Sie standen über den Moffs und Gouverneuren. Sie hatten die Befehlsgewalt über die verschiedenen galaktischen Regionen und über spezielle Prioritäts-Sektoren. Ein häufig gebräuchlicher Ausdruck für sie war auch Regionalgouverneur. Beschreibung Jeder einzelne Großmoff wird vom Imperator höchstpersönlich ernannt und sie sind einzig und allein ihm verpflichtet und müssen nur ihm gegenüber Bericht erstatten. Ihr Amt wurde geschaffen, damit das Imperium leichter auf sektorübergreifende Bedrohungen reagieren konnte. Die von ihnen verwalteten Regionen und Prioritäts Sektoren waren hierbei so gelegen, dass sie mehrere Sektoren umfassten und deren Grenzen zudem durch einzelne Sektoren hindurch gingen. Das Imperium hatte nämlich erkannt, dass es einige Welten gab, die sie zu halten mehr kostete, als sie ihnen letztendlich einbrachte. Da es für das Imperium aber gefährlich war diese Welten einfach sich selber zu überlassen, wodurch sich ihr schädlicher Einfluss über den ganzen Sektor und gar über seine Grenzen hinaus verbreiten könnte, beschloss man, solche Bereiche zusätzlich von den Moffs noch von Großmoffs überwachen zu lassen. In ihren Bereichen besaßen die Großmoffs die komplette Freiheit alles zu tun, was sie für richtig hielten, um eine Bedrohung des Imperiums auf die schnellste Art und Weise eliminieren zu können. Sie waren hier weder den Moffs noch jemanden darunter Rechenschaft schuldig und konnten so handeln ohne diese vorzuwarnen. Um Ihre Ziele durchzusetzen, erhielt jeder Großmoff mindestens zwei Sektorgruppen. Jede bestand dabei aus Elementen der Armee, der Flotte wie auch Elementen des Geheimdienst. Mit diesen konnte er Operationen durchführen, die das Ziel hatten, die Ordnung auf den Welten des Imperiums aufrecht zu erhalten. Zudem erhielten die Großmoffs für ihre Streitkräfte immer die neueste und beste Ausrüstung und außerdem auch die neuesten Prototypen. Ihnen wurde eher die eigenen Verluste ersetzt und sie hatten Vorrang bei Zuteilung von Geheimprojekten. Diese Tatsachen führten ständig dazu, dass sich die einfachen Moffs und Gouverneure beim Imperator über sie beschwerten. Geschichte Auftritt der Großmoffs Innerhalb der Imperialen Grenzen kam es immer wieder dazu, dass es Aufstände auf Welten gab, welche sich über die Grenzen der Sektoren hinweg ausbreiten konnten. Hier fiel es den einzelnen Moffs schwer, diese Revolten wieder einzudämmen, da ihre Befugnisse an der Sektorgrenze endeten. Um solchen Entwicklungen entgegenzuwirken hörte Imperator Palpatine auf einen seiner Moffs, Wilhuff Tarkin. Dieser schlug die Schaffung eines neuen Postens, den des Großmoffs, vor. Dieser könne mithilfe der ihm zugewiesenen Macht in den ihnen zugewiesenen Territorien Bedrohungen Sektorübergreifend begegnen und sie so besser ausmerzen als ein gewöhnlicher Moff oder gar ein planetarer Gouverneur. Diese beiden Gruppen wiederum beschwerten sich beim Imperator über die Großmoffs. Sie seien meist unvertraut mit den gegenwärtigen Situationen der einzelnen Sternensysteme, welche unter ihre Juristikation fiel oder würden nur Lösungen für Probleme finden, welche nur einen kurzfristigen Erfolg brachten. Der Imperator blieb davon jedoch unbeeindruckt. Tarkin war der erste, welcher vom Imperator zum Großmoff ernannt wurde. Er erhielt die Kontrolle über den Äußeren Rand und ihm wurde die Oberaufsicht über den ersten Todesstern übertragen. Tarkin, wie auch alle anderen Großmoffs, erhielt zudem die beinahe totale Kontrolle über seinen Herrschaftsbereich, nachdem der Imperator den Imperialen Senat auflöste. Nachdem die Kampfstation mitsamt Tarkin vernichtet wurde, steigerte sich die Kritik der Moffs und sie führten Tarkin oft als Beispiel für die Probleme an, welche die Großmoffs in ihren Systemen und Sektoren hinterließen, mit denen sie anschließend alleine klarkommen mussten. Palpatine selbst gefiel es, seine Untergebenen mit kleineren Machtspielen zu beschäftigen und spielte des Öfteren einige der Großmoffs gegeneinander aus. Letztendlich entschied er sich, für das Projekt des zweiten Todessterns einen einfach Moff zu erwählen und nicht auf einen der Großmoffs zurückzugreifen. Nach dem Tod des Imperators bei Endor wurden einige der Großmoffs, wie die normalen Moffs auch, zu Kriegsherrn. Sie begannen alle Macht, die ihnen zur Verfügung stand, in ihren alten Herrschaftsbereichen zu bündeln und schufen ihre eigenen kleinen Imperien. Mit diesen Reichen führten sie gegen andere Kriegsherrn, dem Imperium und der Neuen Republik einen Privatkrieg. Neue Zeiten Viele der verbliebenen Großmoffs wurden zu Kriegsherrn oder starben. Einige ließen bei der Rückkehr des Imperators im Jahr 10 NSY ihr Leben. Einige der letzten Großmoffs waren die Kriegsherrn des Tiefkerns, wo sie sich mit den anderen Moffs und Militäroffizieren um die Vorherrschaft stritten. Selbst nach Admiral Daalas erneuter Rückkehr in den Tiefkern blieben Gefechte zwischen den verfeindeten Fraktionen nicht aus. Das Restimperium am äußersten Ende des Äußeren Randes besaß keine Großmoffs mehr. Es war auf acht Sektoren zusammengeschrumpft, welche von acht gewöhnlichen Moffs kontrolliert wurden. Nach dem Friedensvertrag mit der Neuen Republik und den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg begann das Imperium wieder, ein Teil seiner alten Blüte zurückzugewinnen, so dass unter dem neuen Imperatoren der Fel-Dynastie erneut Großmoffs über große Teile der Galaxis herrschten. Zwei dieser Großmoffs, Nyna Calixte und Morlish Veed, gelang es durch eine Intrige mithilfe der Sith, das Neue Galaktische Imperium in einen Krieg mit der Galaktischen Allianz zu stürzen. Anschließend sollte der neue Imperator Roan Fel gestürzt und durch Morlish Veed ersetzt werden. Die Sith hatten jedoch ihre eigenen Pläne. Am letzten Tag des Sith-Imperialen Krieges stürzte Darth Krayt selbst Roan Fel und ließ sich zum Imperator ausrufen. Anschließend verlangte er von allen anwesenden Moffs des Hohen Rates der Moff, dass sie ihm die Treue schwören. Die Moffs und Großmoffs des Rates waren zum einen erfreut darüber, dass sie durch die Sith ein Teil ihrer alten Macht zurückerlangten, waren jedoch verärgert darüber, dass sie ebenfalls die Sith über jede ihrer Taten informieren mussten. Hinter den Kulissen In den Legacy-Comics werden sowohl Morlish Veed als auch Nyna Calixte als Großmoffs bezeichnet. In einer Ratssitzung in Die Klauen des Drachen sagt einer der anwesenden Moffs zu den anderen, dass sie alle einen Sektor kontrollieren würden. Hier scheinen wohl die anderen anwesenden Moffs gemeint worden zu sein, denn die Macht eines Großmoffs erstreckt sich laut anderer Quellen über eine weitaus größere Anzahl von Sektoren. Quellen * *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Legacy'' – Neue Allianzen *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen *''Behind the Magic'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' en:Grand Moff es:Gran moff fi:Suurmoffi fr:Grand Moff hu:Nagymoff ja:グランドモフ nl:Grand Moff pt:Grande Moff ru:Гранд-мофф Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Legends